My Boyfriend is a Vampire
by Suna siblings
Summary: Kisah cinta antara vampir dengan manusia.  Siwon Super Junior in his western name  Chapter 7 Updated
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Enjoy it

**Chapter 1: My Diary**

**Hari:1**

Bibi tua aneh di ujung desa memberiku buku kecil ini. Katanya untuk menulis hal-hal menarik yang pernah kualami, urut dengan tanggalnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu tanggal, selama 26 tahun hidupku belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengar kata 'tanggal' itu. Bibi memang menjelaskan padaku, tapi karena aku belum bisa mengerti, kurasa sebagai gantinya aku menulis sesuai urutan harinya sajalah… kurasa tidak apa-apa.

Hmm, tak ada peristiwa menarik hari ini. Semua kegiatan di desa berjalan seperti biasa, orang-orang berangkat berburu, para wanita mengumpulkan kayu bakar, anak-anak berlatih menggunakan senjata. Satu lagi hari normal di Fristone, kecuali… kecuali mungkin munculnya beberapa orang berjubah yang mengaku pengembara itu. Sebagai ketua klan, sudah tentu aku menyambut mereka, walaupun perasaanku agak tidak enak. Kenapa ya?

**Hari:4**

Benarkah ini hari keempat? Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam menghitung waktu, payah sekali!

Kemarin malam, saat aku baru keluar dari hutan sehabis mengumpulkan kayu bakar, terjadi badai besar. Aku terpaksa berteduh di rumah bibi tua di ujung jalan. Baru beberapa saat aku di sana, seseorang mengetuk pintu lalu minta diperbolehkan berlindung juga. Ternyata dia adalah pria muda pemimpin rombongan pengembara berjubah itu, katanya ia sedang berjalan-jalan dan terjebak badai.. Entah kenapa, aku merasa alasannya itu bohong.

Bibi tua itu baik sekali, ia menghidangkan ubi panas serta dendeng rusa sebagai camilan walau akhir-akhir ini makanan sukar didapat. Aku benar-benar pusing menghadapi masalah itu, tapi itu masalah lain, bukan apa yang ingin kuceritakan sekarang.

Pria itu bernama Andrew, ia lumayan tampan dan asyik. Posturnya tegap, gagah, serta terkesan jantan. Kami bertiga ngobrol panjang lebar dan setelah bibi tertidur (orang tua memang gampang sekali tidur), aku menghabiskan semalam suntuk bercakap-cakap dengan Andrew.

Tadi pagi-pagi benar setelah badai reda, Andrew bergegas minta diri. Jalannya benar-benar cepat! Aku bahkan hampir mengira ia menghilang. Tapi anehnya, mata Andrew berubah merah sekilas ketika memandangku terakhir kali, padahal aku yakin warna matanya kemarin kuning emas. Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku mengkhayal karena kurang tidur.

**Hari: 6**

Masalah soal menipisnya jumlah hewan di hutan benar-benar membuatku pusing setengah mati! Apalagi ditambat Janet yang menyalahkanku atas semua itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi sih, kalau gadis itu iri akan kedudukanku sebagai pemimpin klan yang kuwarisi dari ayah. Dia sering bilang kalau bukan karena ayahku dulu pemimpin klan yang baik, jabatan tertinggi yang bisa kudapat cuma menjadi pencuci piring. Menyebalkan!

**Hari: 9**

Rasanya aku mulai menyukai menulis seperti ini. Apalagi di sore tenang seperti saat ini, bibi tua itu mungkin kelihatan aneh, tapi kurasa ia yang paling memperhatikan orang-orang di Fristone dan memahami kesulitan mereka. Dengan caranya sendiri yang nyentrik tentu saja. mungkin besok atau besoknya akan keberi dia sekeranjang pai daging asin kesukaannya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Janet kembali mengangguku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya. Masalahnya masih sama, soal bahan makanan yang mulai habis. Memang dikiranya aku yang menyembunyikan semua hewan di hutan ini apa?

Ini mungkin yang namanya berjodoh. Kemarin malam aku bertemu Andrew lagi dan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kami ngobrol asyik sebelum berpisah karena tempatnya menginap kan berselisih jalan denganku. Pagi ini ketika aku sedang membersihkan perut babi hutan, tebak siapa yang kutemui sedang berjalan-jalan? Yup tepat sekali, Andrew lagi. Dia membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan lagi-lagi, kami mengobrol banyak. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti pribadinya, dia orang yang supel, tegas, namun tidak seperti kebanyakan lelaki yang menganggap enteng perempuan, sikapnya benar-benar menjaga jarak serta kontak fisik denganku, seakan hendak menegaskan bahwa aku boleh menghindarinya jika merasa tidak nyaman. Aku cukup puas dengan sikapnya ini, paling tidak beda dengan para pemimpin klan lain yang kadang-kadang kutemui. Mereka cenderung suka melecehkan dan bersikap sok akrab denganku. Ngobrol dengannya membuatku melupakan kekesalanku pada Janet. Ia pria yang hebat!

**Hari: 12**

Para tetua mendesakku untuk mengadakan upacara ritual memohon berkah. Tapi kurasa hasilnya percuma saja, jumlah hewan buruan tidak semakin banyak, malah semakin menipis karena upacara kemarin membutuhkan banyak hewan korban. Sekarang mereka mendesak melakukan upacara lagi. Tentu saja kutolak mentah-mentah. Dasar orang tua!

**Hari: 35**

Sudah lama aku tidak sempat menulis. Entah sudah berapa hari, semoga saja tanggal yang kutulis benar.

Kenapa, sibuk? Bukan… bukan karena itu, tapi karena beberapa hari ini aku 'secara kebetulan' berpapasan dengan Andrew dan selanjutnya, yah bisa ditebak kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang hanya bercakap-cakap ringan, kadang bermain berkejar-kejaran atau berburu bersama, dan kadang kami saling membicarakan hal-hal yang agak pribadi. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjelek-jelekkan klan atau mengungkap rahasia yang penting bagi kami. Well, mungkin karena itulah semua orang bisa memercayakan rahasianya padaku.

**Hari: 65**

Hmm, sudah cukup lama ya aku tidak menulis. Dan lagi-lagi alasannya adalah karena aku sibuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Andrew. Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku kagum akan sifat-sifat kepemimpinannya. Walaupun tidak ada kata terucap di antara kami, aku cukup yakin kalau kami berdua saling menyukai.

Kurasa 'menyukai' bukan istilah yang tepat deh. Kami sama sekali tidak membahas tentang itu atau melakukan sesuatu yang romantis dalam setiap pertemuan kami, Andrew bukan tipe orang romantis atau cowok gombal. Itu adalah poin plus buatnya, menurutku.

**Hari: 71**

Lagi-lagi soal makanan. Tadi keluarga Yankwe dan Yuma bertengkar memperebutkan bangkai rusa muda yang mereka temukan. Kedua keluarga itu sama-sama besar dan butuh daging itu. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa mengorbankan persediaan dagingku untuk keluarga Yuma. Well, itulah nasib seorang pemimpin kan?

**Hari: 80**

Benar tidak sih, ini hari ke delapan puluh? Ah terserahlah, toh tidak akan ada orang yang protes tentang ini.

Ada berita penting, Andrew mengajakku bertemu tadi dan ia memberitahuku kalau ia adalah seorang vampir. Ya vampir, makhluk yang bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar, serigala, atau bahkan kabut dan meminum darah mentah. Yaiks, menurutku sih darah mentah itu menjijikan.. Tepatnya, begini kejadiannya;

_Waktu itu kami sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai, Andrew tampak agak gelisah, tidak seperti biasanya dan tiba-tiba ia bertanya_

"_Ashley, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"_

_Aku tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tibanya itu. Wajahku terasa panas "Oh Eh, tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tau tidak, kau kelihatan agak aneh hari ini"_

"_Kumohon Ash, jawab saja pertanyaanku"_

_Aku mendesah "Ya, aku mencintaimu Andrew"_

"_Walaupun aku bukan manusia?" tanyanya lagi, membuatku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya_

"_Ahaha, kau bercanda. Apa maksudmu bilang begitu? Tentu saja kau manusia kan…"_

_Andrew tidak tertawa "Aku serius. Jawab aku dengan jujur please"_

_Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tidak ada kilas tertawa seperti biasanya saat ia bercanda. Kusadari bahwa ia serius, ia bukan manusia, mungkin itu sebabnya aku merasa agak aneh terhadapnya._

"_Tergantung" jawabku dengan nada serius "tergantung makhluk apa kau"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku sebenarnya adalah vampir?"_

"_Vampir? Aku tidak pernah dengar"_

"_Vampir adalah makhluk immortal yang memiliki kecepatan serta kekuatan fisik lebih dari manusia biasa. Kami hanya minum darah mentah, darah manusia atau hewan, biasanya dengan menggigit leher mangsa dan menghisap darahnya sampai kering. Jika kami menggigit manusia dan tidak menghisap darahnya sampai kering, manusia yang kami gigit itu akan menjadi vampir, sama seperti kami. Ada banyak kelompok vampir dan kelompokku adalah salah satu yang dihormati, jangan khawatir kami hanya minum darah hewan kok." Jelasnya panjang lebar_

_Aku menggigit bibir "Kurasa kau bukan makhluk yang berbahaya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu selama kau tidak mencoba menggigitku" _

"_Aku tidak akan berani" jawab Andrew terkekeh._

Yah, dan kami resmi jadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu.

**Hari:88**

Aku tambah mencintai Andrew. Walaupun sudah menjadi kekasihku, sikapnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sopan dan gentle, aku suka itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu fakta bahwa ia adalah makhluk immortal peminum darah. Malah, aku jadi tambah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya, hampir semua rahasianya aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau matanya akan berwarna merah jika ia lapar, dan berubah kuning emas saat kenyang, dia juga mengingatkanku untuk tidak dekat-dekat kalau matanya sudah mulai merah, sebaiknya kuturuti saja deh. Sebenarnya agak tidak enak juga sih karena aku tidak pernah memberitahunya rahasia klanku, tapi ia tidak keberatan kok. Ini satu lagi sifatnya yang kusuka, tidak suka memaksa.

**Hari: 150**

Wow, sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak menulis? Biarlah, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta.

Andrew membatalkan janji kami hari ini, ia tampak aneh dan gelisah. Sama seperti waktu ia mau memberitahuku kalau ia adalah seorang vampir. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Ia minta ketemu di balai desa besok pagi. Ada apa ya?

**Hari: 151**

Akan ada perang! Dan musuh kami adalah klan vampir, klan Andrew! Tadi tujuan dia ke balai desa adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai hal itu.

Andrew membujuk kami, aku dan para tetua, untuk bergabung dengannya dan menjadi vampir. Alasannya masuk akal sih, sebenarnya, yaitu karena hewan buruan semakin sedikit sedangkan kami tidak tahu cara menernakkannya. Kalau kami jadi vampir, kami hanya akan menghisap darah hewan yang kami tangkap. Tidak perlu sampai kering, kata Andrew. Jadi, hewan itu akan tetap hidup dan tidak akan habis.

Aku menolak mentah-mentah bujukannya. Yang benar saja, aku sudah 26 tahun hidup sebagai manusia dan aku tidak mau hidup sebagai makhluk lain, walaupun immortal sekalipun. Para tetua juga menolak. Alasan mereka adalah perang besar 50 tahun silam antara klan vampir buas dengan manusia, menurut mereka, manusia tidak bisa memercayai vampir. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli dengan pertempuran itu, toh sudah lama berlalu, tapi kelihatannya kami sama-sama sependapat. Menolaknya.

Para pengawal Andrew kelihatan tidak senang dengan penolakan kami. Akhirnya, aku tahu kalau alasan klan vampir itu membujuk kami adalah karena teritori mereka berada dekat wilayah kami, jadi bila kami, para manusia, menghabiskan hewan buruan, mereka juga akan kelaparan. Lagipula, sedang ada masalah dengan klan monster lain dan mereka berpendapat kalau kami menjadi vampir, pengikut mereka, maka kekuatan mereka akan bertambah besar.

Aku selalu benci perundingan, apalagi yang makan waktu berjam-jam disertai adu pendapat, kertakan gigi, dan makian seperti perundingan tadi. Matahari baru sepenggalah ketika kami mulai bertemu, dan matahari juga sudah sepenggalah turun saat kami selesai. Membosankan, padahal hasil perundingannya juga sama jeleknya. Perang… itu keputusan finalnya.

Andrew menjejeriku saat aku berjalan pulang sendirian sehabis rapat. Sikapnya padaku seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan perundingan tadi maupun fakta bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi musuh.

"_Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan-jalan sendiri di malam hari" _

"_Ck, salahkan para tetua yang selalu menggelar perundingan selama itu. Kalau memang keputusannya sama, kenapa tidak dibubarkan lebih awal sih?" gerutuku sebal_

_Andrew memperdengarkan tawanya yang merdu dan kusuka "Begitulah orang tua."_

"_Yah, kau mungkin benar" aku mengakui_

"_Omong-omong, bagaimana pendapatmu pribadi Ash?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada serius_

_Aku memutar tubuh untuk menatapnya "Aku benci perang. Tapi aku cinta menjadi manusia, aku akan berjuang untuk tetap menjadi manusia sampai mati. Maafkan aku"_

"_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, dan pertanyaan selanjutnya ini juga sama sulitnya. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"_

_Aku mengangkat bahu "Terserah kau saja. aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu di medan perang"_

_Aku menunjukkan Riptide, senjataku yang berupa pena yang bisa berubah menjadi pedang jika aku menginginkannya._

_Andrew menatap Riptide "Aku juga. Jadi, kita terus?"_

"_Kalau itu maumu"_

"_Itu mauku"_

"_Baik kalau begitu"_

Oke, aku tahu itu bodoh. Tapi itu kenyataannya, beberapa hari lagi aku akan bertempur melawan kekasihku sendiri. Hebat… dan omong-omong, sekarang aku harus pergi untuk menyiapkan pasukan. Mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya aku menulis panjang lebar di sini, tapi menulis selalu membuat perasaanku lebih enak

**Hari: 160**

Semua persiapan sudah matang, kami benar-benar sudah siap bertempur. Anak-anak muda menganggap ini adalah suatu tantangan dan mereka sangat bersemangat karenanya. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini semua bukan permainan, mereka bisa terbunuh. Tapi kami memang siap mati untuk mempertahankan kemanusiaan kami. Seperti yang pernah ayah dan ibu pesankan padaku sebelum mereka menghilang di kelebatan gunung sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu;

"_Jangan pernah menyerahkan kemanusiaanmu. Tetaplah jadi manusia sampai mati nanti"_

**Hari: 165**

Pertempuran mulai! Pasukan vampir itu benar-benar mimpi buruk! Mereka bisa bergerak sangat cepat dan tubuh mereka baru bisa tergores setelah berkali-kali ditusuk tombak. Belum lagi fisik mereka sangat tangguh dalam duel. Menyebalkan! Tapi tenang saja, kami belum akan kalah.

**Hari: 170**

Pertempuran ini makin mendekati puncaknya. Pasukanku dan Andrew makin berkurang, dan makin agresif. Lucunya, Andrew masih sering menemuiku malam-malam, biasanya sehabis aku berpatroli keliling perkemahan dan kami akan melewatkan beberapa saat bersama. Hubungan kami masih seperti biasa, tanpa kontak fisik, hanya mengobrol tak tentu arah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang. Aneh, aku sendiri juga bingung tentang itu. Tentang kenapa aku masih mencintainya dan merasa nyaman dengan kencan malam-malam kami.

**Hari: 177**

Malam ini, sebelum berpisah Andrew mencium keningku lembut. Itulah pertama kalinya kami melakukan kontak fisik. Ia mengatakan kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya kami bertemu karena keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan. Aku tidak tanya apa maksudnya, keadaan perang yang semakin memanaslah yang menyebabkannya.

**Hari: 182**

Ini benar-benar puncak perang! Aku berhadapan dengan Andrew tadi, harus kuakui ia benar-benar tangguh. Aku sampai kewalahan menghadapinya, mungkin itu karena ia seorang pria yang gagah, tapi mungkin juga karena ia adalah seorang vampir.

Rasanya beberapa anak muda mulai tertarik untuk menjadi vampir setelah melihat kehebatan mereka. Dasar anak-anak muda! Mereka dipimpin oleh Janet. Rasanya gadis itu cuma tertarik pada Andrew, aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapannya saat memandang sosok Andrew. Hatiku terasa sedikit sakit dan marah pada Janet, apa mungkin aku cemburu ya?

**Hari: 188**

Ck, semakin banyak saja prajurit muda yang menyerah, mereka tertarik menjadi vampir hanya karena tertarik pada keuntungan-keuntungannya menjadi vampir. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan kami sekarang yang tidak seimbang, heeeh, merepotkan!

**Hari: 195**

Aku dan para tetua kembali mengadakan rapat. Sekarang keadaan kami semakin kepepet, tapi mereka dan orang-orang tua lain tetap tidak mau menjadi vampir. Alhasil, keputusannya adalah aku harus menjadi 'duta' ke pihak musuh!

**Hari: 200**

Oke, hari ini aku pergi ke perkemahan para vampir. Ugh, betapa bencinya aku melihat pandangan para vampir yang seolah-olah ingin 'memakan'ku hidup-hidup.

Hasil perundingan hari ini adalah kami menyerah. Ya, itu hasilnya. Kami pihak manusia menyerah. Begitu saja, titik. Tapi, tentang perubahan kami menjadi vampir, sudah diputuskan kalau para orang tua, yang sudah berumur lebih 30 tahun untuk tetap menjadi manusia, kecuali mereka mau menjadi vampir secara sukarela. Dan mengenai kami yang muda, kami akan masuk ke semacam 'sekolah' pengenalan tentang vampir sebelum akhirnya kami diubah menjadi vampir, saat yang paling tidak aku inginkan. Aku berharap hari itu nggak akan pernah datang.

Sebelum pulang, aku menyerahkan Riptide-ku pada Andrew sebagai tanda bahwa kami sudah tidak akan menyerang lagi. Huuh, itu kan senjata kesayanganku, awas saja kalau Andrew sampai mengapa-apakannya!

**Hari: 209**

Ini benar-benar akan menjadi tulisanku yang terakhir. Sebentar lagi, aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan pergi ke sekolah vampir itu. Menyebalkan! Andrew kan sudah memberitahuku hampir semua tentang vampir? Kenapa aku masih harus masuk ke sekolah bodoh itu? Toh, aku tidak berniat jadi vampir. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku soal itu! Bahkan Andrew sekalipun.

Para orang tua tetap tinggal di desa. Andrew sudah janji akan menjaga mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya, sebaiknya memang begitu. Aku akan menitipkan buku ini pada bibi tua yang memberiku.

Oya, ia juga satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Andrew, dan tanpa kami sangka, ia setuju! Sudah kubilang kan kalau ia itu aneh?

TBC

RnR please…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Kim Heechul as Casey

Enjoy it

**Chapter 2: His Family**

Ternyata sekolah vampir yang dikatakan Andrew itu jauhnya 3 hari perjalanan versi manusia. Aku mengeluh kecil saat kami sedang berkemah pada hari pertama di tepi sungai sambil mencuci pakaian kotorku hari ini dan menjemurnya.

"Gadis cantikpun kalau sudah menggerutu nanti jadi jelek non"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menyapa dari belakangku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa itu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mendekati tanpa kudeteksi

"Mau apa kemari?" tanyaku ketus tanpa melihat lawan bicaraku

Pria itu tergelak "Wah, ada apa nih? Kau marah sama siapa sih kok aku yang kena semprot?"

"Aku memang marah padamu"

"Soal hasil perundingan itu?"

Aku mencibir "Sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?"

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada berpikir "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengubahmu menjadi vampir. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan, punya kekasih yang sejenis"

Aku melempar handuk yang kupegang, namun ia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah

"Kau tahu, aku percaya padamu. Tapi soal ini, aku takkan pernah setuju. Takkan pernah kubiarkan kau menyentuhku, Andrew!" bentakku emosi, yang hanya menambah rasa gelinya

"Yakin aku ga boleh menyentuhmu? Padahal aku kemari ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu lho?" godanya lagi

Aku masih manyun "Apa?"

"Hmm, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Bagaimana?"

Perkataannya itu membuatku terkejut dan menghilangkan rasa kesalku padanya sedetik yang lalu

"Apa? Apa kau yakin mereka tidak keberatan? Maksudku, aku manusia kan, dan aku juga musuhmu?" cecarku

Andrew terkekeh "Mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu hubungan kita sejak pertama. Kau akan terkejut melihat betapa ramahnya mereka"

"Oya?" tanyaku skeptis

"Kau nggak percaya padaku, atau tidak berani menerima tantangan? Hmm, nona tidak mau kalah?" tantangnya dengan senyum terkembang

Aku merinding sedikit melihat senyumnya "Ok, ok. Kau menang, bawa aku kesana" kataku akhirnya

"Lho, tadi katanya aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" tanyanya menggoda dengan wajah jahil

Aku menggerutu "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau taringmu mendekatiku…" aku tidak menyelesaikan ancamanku.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku non" gumam Andrew

Andrew membungkuk tiba-tiba dan menyapu kedua kakiku dengan satu tangannya, membuatku terjengkang. Namun sebelum tubuhku menyentuh tanah, tangan satunya yang bebas melingkari pundakku sehingga aku kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Caramu menggendongku sangat kasar. Tidak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?" protesku sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

Lagi-lagi, Andrew hanya tertawa "Aku tahu kau nggak suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis"

"Yah, kau benar" akuku pelan.

Andrew membawaku ke sebuah mansion besar bergaya kuno yang terkesan indah, tepat saat bulan sabit yang pucat menyembul tinggi jauh di atas awan-awan. Aku tahu kalau mansion ini pasti berjarak setidaknya bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat kami tadi dan walaupun enggan, aku harus mengakui kecepatan Andrew memang mengagumkan. Pemuda itu membawaku terus, masuk melalui jendela dan menurunkanku di sebuah ruangan bercat putih bersih dengan meja makan panjang dengan taplak yang juga putih. Duduk di kepala meja dekat jendela, seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ramah. Ia menoleh waktu kami masuk dan memberiku senyum ramah. Oke, itu awal yang baik…

Seorang gadis mungil duduk menghadap kami di sebelah pria ramah tadi. Dan di seberangnya, duduk wanita tinggi yang kelihatan anggun. Mungkin pasangan pria ramah itu.

"Owh… rupanya ini yang namanya Ashley? Cewek yang berhasil memikat Andrew? Kau cantik dan punya kharisma. Pantas saja Andrew tergila-gila padamu. Omong-omong, aku Annabeth, adik Andrew" sambut cewek mungil itu.

Sang wanita mengangguk ramah "Aku Esme, ibu Andrew. Salam kenal"

"Dan aku ayah Andrew, Casey. Ayo, duduklah kalian berdua. Jangan malu-malu Ashley, anggap saja di rumahmu sendiri" undang si pria paruh baya itu.

Aku duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Esme. Andrew mengambil tempat di sebelah Annabeth sehingga kami berhadapan. Oke, dari kesan pertamaku aku tahu kalau Andrew tidak bohong. Keluarganya benar-benar ramah.

Gelas-gelas berkaki di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba terisi dengan minuman berwarna merah pekat. Aku bergidik kecil karena tahu apa tepatnya minuman itu.

"Oh, kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan ini Ashley. Kau manusia kan? Mau minum apa, teh atau kopi?" tawar Annabeth

Aku menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Dan mungkin teh saja, aku tidak terlalu suka kopi" jawabku sopan.

Dan tiba-tiba, gelas di hadapanku sudah berisi teh hangat.

"Nah Ashley, kami sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Andrew. Tapi baru kali ini kami bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari dugaan kami. Dan yah, ada kesan kepemimpinan dalam dirimu. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Esme

"26 tahun, mendekati 27" jawabku singkat, membuat mereka bersiul.

"Wow, kau masih muda" komentar Annabeth

"Makasih" tanggapku "tapi kau juga kelihatan muda kok. Lebih muda dari aku malah"

Annabeth tertawa "Kau pandai memuji"

"Jadi, kudengar klanmu kalah kemarin. Maaf, aku jadi merasa tidak enak membahas ini" Casey melontarkan pandangan menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh beberapa anak muda di kalangan kami memang kepingin menjadi vampir" ucapku enteng

Casey menghembuskan nafas "Beberapa anak muda. Kau juga termasuk muda Ashley, dan bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Aku tertawa kecil "Aku sependapat" jawabku bohong

"Kau bohong! Ayolah Ash, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa jawabanmu. Asal kau jujur" Andrew benar-benar tidak membantuku.

"Aku nggak yakin kalian suka mendengar jawaban jujurku" gumamku

"Aku yakin itu tidak masalah. Makhluk apapun kau, kau diterima di sini sebagai pacar Andrew dan pendapatmu tetap dihargai nak"

Aku mendesah "Oke, jadi jawaban jujurku adalah. Walau aku mempercayai Andrew sepenuhnya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan taringnya muncul di dekatku. Apa itu sudah cukup jelas? Maaf, bukan bermaksud menyinggung kalian. Tentu bukan, aku menganggap vampir itu keren dan baik. hanya saja, yah, aku manusia"

Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali aku dan Andrew

"Kau punya sikap nak. Aku suka itu. Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat seberapa kokoh pendirianmu saat kau tiba di sekolah" ucap Casey lagi

Aku tersenyum percaya diri "Mereka harus membuatku amnesia untuk bisa mengubahku tanpa ada perlawanan"

Esme menepuk pundakku pelan "Ini baru cewek yang cocok untuk Andrew. Mari bersulang, untuk kedatangan anggota baru keluarga kita!"

Mereka masing-masing mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti aku setelah ragu-ragu sejenak. Kami mendentingkan gelas kami dan meminumnya sampai habis. Aku memperhatikan, cara mereka minum tidak menyeruput seperti manusia, tetapi tampaknya darah itu mengalir masuk ke kedua taring mereka. Euh… aku bergidik lagi mengingat apa yang diminum mereka.

Semakin lama bersama keluarga Andrew, aku makin merasa nyaman di tengah mereka. Terutama dengan Annabeth, dengan segera kami menjadi seperti sahabat lama. Setelah malam yang menyenangkan, Andrew kembali menggendongku yang kelelahan menuju perkemahan. Ia meninggalkanku di kemahku setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tahu" protesku sebal

Andrew hanya mengangkat bahu "Sudah tugas pria untuk melindungi wanita. Nah, sampai jumpa di sekolah. Jadilah murid yang baik ya"

"Sialan kau…" gerutuku pada angin, karena ia sudah keburu menghilang

Tbc...

RnR Please


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Kim Ahra as Gladys

Song Chien as Annabeth

Enjoy it

**Chapter 3: My New School**

Sekolah itu sebenarnya bagus. Memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan bisa digunakan untuk main sepak bola atau jadi lapangan gulat yang bagus. Bangunannya sendiri terdiri dari gedung utama yang besar dan memiliki tangga-tangga serta lorong-lorong rahasia berdebu yang digunakan sebagai sekolah, asrama cewek yang terletak di sebelah barat gedung utama, asrama cowok yang berada di timur, dan mansion keluarga Andrew selaku pemilik dan pemimpin sekolah itu.

"Waw.." Elize menatap takjub bangunan di hadapannya "Bagus banget. Siapa yang punya ya?"

Janet, yang berdiri di sebelahnya menjawab

"Andrew. Ingat nggak, cowok keren yang memimpin klan vampir itu lho… Benar-benar hebat cowok itu. Aku jadi tambah menyukainya. Kira-kira, dia tertarik denganku tidak ya?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya ke bahu dengan anggun.

Elize terkikik "Hampir semua cowok tertarik padamu Jane"

"Aku tahu.."

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar percakapan mereka. Rasa cemburuku kembali membara, rasanya aku ingin mencekik Janet dan bilang kalau Andrew itu milikku. Tapi sudahlah, jangan cari masalah. Sebaliknya, aku menoleh, menatap gadis di sebelahku yang tampak agak takut dengan tempat ini. Aku menyukai gadis itu, namanya Gladys dan usianya lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Sifat Gladys yang pendiam serta penurut membuatnya sering dipermainkan Janet dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi, aku dan kebanyakan orang menyukainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? kalau sakit, istirahat saja dulu." tanyaku prihatin melihat wajahnya yang pucat

Gladys menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja. hanya, sedikit takut"

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi vampir, pasti rasanya enak kan, punya kekuatan dan tidak lemah. Tapi, aku juga takut kalau-kalau aku nanti tidak sengaja melukai kalian" jawabnya panjang lebar

Aku tertawa kecil "Ayolah Gladys, kau gadis yang baik. Jangan khawatir begitu, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja" hiburku sambil merangkulnya

Gladys menghadiahiku senyum lembutnya yang menawan "Terima kasih tuan putri, aku jadi agak baikan"

Aku mendecakkan lidah mendengar panggilannya "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Ashley. Jangan tuan putri, kita teman kan?"

"Baiklah, Ashley"

"Nah, begitu dong…"

Kami berjalan bersama, bercanda melewati gerbang besar yang melengkung, berjalan di jalan setapka dekat taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga panca warna, tanaman mawar hutan, serta semak ivy. Sejujurnya, aku bingung juga buat apa sih para vampir itu membuat taman bunga?

Aku, Gladys, Janet, Elize, dan para wanita lain dituntun oleh seorang gadis pelayan berseragam putih hitam menuju asrama wanita yang berada di sayap kanan. Pelayan itu memberitahu kami gambaran kasar mengenai tempat ini juga memberitahu kalau asrama kami dilindungi sehingga tidak ada pria yang bisa memasukinya, bahkan vampir sekalipun. Selanjutnya, kami diberitahu mengenai pembagian kamar. Setiap kamar terdiri dari 3-4 orang kecuali kamarku yang berada dekat cafetaria. Entah itu suatu kebetulan, disengaja, atau karena aku seorang pemimpin klan, kamarku hanya ditempati oleh aku sendiri plus terdapat kamar mandi dalam kamar, beda dengan kamar lain yang memiliki satu kamar mandi untuk setiap tiga kamar dan dipakai bergiliran. Kebanyakan dari mereka sih maklum saja dan tidak protes. Tapi, Janet, Elize, Alice, dan geng mereka menyuarakan bisik-bisik sinis sepanjang sore dan malam.

Kamarku benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Dindingnya berwarna krem muda dengan ranjang kecil, pas untuk satu orang. Dekat jendela besar yang menghadap taman, terletak sebuah meja tulis kayu berukuran sedang dengan laci-laci yang banyak, memungkinkanku untuk menaruh barang-barang dengan rapi. Aku agak menyesal karena tidak membawa buku kecil pemberian bibi, tapi ternyata dalam laci teratas sudah tersusun beberapa buku tulis dan buku sejarah tentang vampir, werewolf, serta makhluk-makhluk lain. Di dekat pintu kamar mandi, ada sebuah lemari pakaian tinggi berwarna coklat dengan ukiran bunga matahari, bunga kesukaanku di kedua pintunya. Aku mengangkat alis heran, kenapa kamar ini rasanya sesuai dengan seleraku ya?

"Bagaimana, suka kan? Aku yang mendesain kamar ini lho!"

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara ceria yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu. Dengan cepat, aku memutar badan dan mendapati Annabeth tersenyum bangga

"Annabeth?" cetusku heran "Bagaimana kau bisa…"

Annabeth tertawa mendengar keherananku "Aku vampir Ash. Aku bisa berubah jadi kelelawar, ingat? Dan aku sudah ada di sini sejak sebelum kau datang. Bergantung di atas kusen."

Aku menepuk dahi, kesal "Ya, ya. Aku lupa"

"Jadi, bagaimana, suka kan?" tembak Annabeth lagi

Aku mengangguk "Suka. Ini benar-benar sesuai seleraku, darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka warna krem dan bunga matahari?"

"Dari Andrew tentu saja. kau nggak tahu berapa banyak dia cerita tentang kamu"

Aku mengerang "Semoga ceritanya nggak macam-macam" keluhku

Annabeth tertawa lagi "Tenang saja. Ia cerita yang bagus-bagus tentangmu kok" kedipnya jahil

"Yah, bagus kalau begitu. Dan terima kasih soal kamarnya, Annabeth. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, juga buku-buku itu"

"Ah ya.." Annabeth nyaris terbang menuju meja dan membongkar laci paling atas. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah membentangkan selembar peta besar di atas meja dan ia melambaikan tangan menyuruhku mengamati peta itu

"Peta apa ini?" tanyaku heran

"Ini, adalah peta sekolah." Umumnya dengan nada bangga

"Hah?"

"Duh, lihat ini" jarinya menunjuk sebuah titik "Ini adalah ruang kelasmu nanti. Dan dari sini ada jalan-jalan rahasia, kau lihat? Ada banyak lorong rahasia dan sambungan ventilasi yang cukup besar untuk kaumasuki. Simpan peta ini baik-baik OK? Nanti kau akan memerlukannya kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau jadi vampir." Jelas Annabeth panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Aku cuma bisa bengong melihat antusiasmenya "Hah? Kenapa kau yakin aku bakal membutuhkan peta ini?"

Annabeth mendesis kesal mendengar kelambanan otakku "Kau nggak mau jadi vampir kan?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya

"Nah, mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi, setelah kalian cukup tahu tentang vampir, kalian akan diubah. Dan kalau kau mau tetap jadi manusia, kau harus bisa kabur. Lewat jalan rahasia ini bagus juga"

"Oh begitu" aku menggaruk kepala "Makasih"

"Ga masalah. Hanya, rahasiakan ini dari Andrew ya. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan-jalan rahasia ini selain kita berdua, oke?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dengan ekspresi jahil. Saat itu juga rasa sukaku pada Annabeth langsung bertambah

"Oke. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bakal mengecewakanmu" janjiku sambil menggulung peta itu lagi dan menyimpannya

Aku dan Annabeth bertos nyaring atas kerja sama diam-diam kami. Dan ia segera beranjak menuju jendela

"Nah, aku harus pergi. Bye.."

"Kau mau berubah jadi kelelawar?" tanyaku ragu

Annabeth mengangguk semangat "Tentu. Aku kelelawar yang cantik lho, lihat ya"

"Vampir juga bisa berubah jadi kabut atau serigala kan? Kau juga bisa?" tanyaku lagi. Masih belum mengerti akan perubahan vampir

"Yup, vampir tidak cuma jadi kelelawar. Tapi aku tidak bisa, dulu aku pertama kali bisa berubah jadi kelelawar. Vampir biasa hanya bisa berubah jadi satu bentuk, kecuali mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk mengambil bentuk kedua dan ketiga. Dan aku belum cukup kuat, satu-satunya yang bisa itu cowokmu. Bahkan ayah saja tidak bisa"

"Ohhh.." aku mengangguk paham "Bye kalau begitu"

Annabeth melambaikan tangan, membuka jendela, dan detik berikutnya seekor kelelawar terlihat terbang menjauh di kegelapan malam.

Pagi datang jauh lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Rasanya baru beberapa jam aku tidur dan kini sudah harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Janet dan Elize tentu saja yang paling semangat karena pada hari pertama ini adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Andrew menyampaikan pidato singkat tentang segala macam apa yang perlu kami ketahui dan basa-basi lainnya. Sekali lagi, aku diliputi perasaan cemburu serta ingin mencekik Janet. Entah apa karena gadis itu hari ini berdandan cantik, atau karena memang pada dasarnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menemui Gladys yang berada di kamar sebelahku pagi-pagi, Gladys sekamar dengan Elize dan Alice, suatu kesalahan. Aku merasa agak iba dengannya.

"Kau yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja Ash?" tanyanya, masih terdengar pesimis

Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri "Ayolah, apa sih hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi? Santai saja"

"Kau benar-benar baik. aku senang menjadi temanmu Ash" pujinya pelan.

"Makasih. Kau juga baik kok" balasku

Kami duduk berdampingan di dalam kelas pertama kami dimana gurunya adalah seorang wanita bertampang galak yang mengenakan kacamata persegi yang menambah kesan angkernya. Aku yakin, aku sudah tidak menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" sapanya dengan nada datar dan dingin

"Pagi" kami menjawab serempak. Aku merasa bodoh, rasanya seperti anak kecil

"Saya Angela, yang akan memberitahu kalian apa yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang… bla bla bla bla bla"

Belum apa-apa, aku sudah mengantuk mendengar celotehannya, dan kurasa tidak ada yang menyimak ocehannya tentang perang vampir.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Kim Ahra as Gladys

Song Chien as Annabeth

Enjoy it

**Chapter 4: The Game Begins**

Aku meronta liar saat pria tegap itu menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya, menyeretku melewati koridor-koridor. Ia terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu besar yang megah dan mengetuk

"Masuk" sebuah suara menjawab tegas.

Aku berhenti meronta demi mendengar suara yang familier itu. Andrew?

Andrew sedang duduk di belakang meja tulis besar, menulis sesuatu dengan sebuah pena perunggu, Riptide-ku! Dia mendongak waktu kami datang dan pria itu melepaskanku lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Andrew. Ekspresi Andrew saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa kutebak, matanya tajam dan kelam. Ia menyuruh pria yang mengantarku keluar, pria itu keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau bikin masalah ya? Kabur dan bersembunyi di lorong ventilasi saat akan diubah?" Andrew menatap mataku lurus-lurus

Aku mengangguk "Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku menjadi vampir. Kau tahu itu"

Andrew menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Ia berdiri, dan menutup Riptide. Entah kenapa, aku merasa agak ngeri dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Reflek, aku mundur satu langkah saat pemuda itu mendekatiku.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Yang aku tahu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin kencang mendorongku hingga membentur lantai dan dalam sedetik, aku sudah terbaring terlentang di lantai dengan Andrew menunduk di atasku. Ia menduduki kedua kakiku dan menahan kedua pundakku dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memainkan rambutku yang tergerai menyebar. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah darah dan seakan menusuk jantungku dengan tatapannya

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku Andrew" desisku

Andrew menyunggingkan senyum miring "Oya?"

"Tidak akan bisa.. tidak akan"

"Hmm?"

Andrew mendekatkan mulutnya ke leherku yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, aku memiringkan kepalaku, melindungi leherku dari serangannya. Namun, tangan Andrew yang tadinya memegang rambutku kini beralih menolehkan paksa kepalaku sehingga kini gerakanku terkunci di bawah tubuhnya yang makin mendekatiku. Kini, aku bisa mendengar bunyi nafasnya yang teratur serta hembusannya di belakang telingaku

"Apa-apaan kau? Hentikan! Andrew, hentikan aku bilang!" jeritku panik saat taringnya semakin mendekat

Andrew berbuat seolah-olah tidak mendengar jeritanku. Ia bersikap aneh, bukan seperti Andrew yang kukenal selama ini. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku menggigil ketakutan. Inikah, yang dinamakan keliaran vampir? Tidak, ini bukan Andrew yang kucintai. Ini adalah vampir lain.

Aku menutup mata pasrah saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu itu menghilang dan aku mendengar suara desisan bernada mengejek dekat telingaku

"Dasar bodoh"

"Apa?" aku membuka mata dan mendapati Andrew sudah duduk tegak di hadapanku

Andrew masih memasang wajah mengejeknya "Aku tidak serius bodoh. Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu ketakutan begini"

"Apa?"

"Annabeth berhasil meyakinkanku untuk memberimu kesempatan" Andrew melanjutkan

"Kesempatan?" aku bertanya heran. Apa-apaan lagi yang ada di pikiran Annabeth sekarang?

Andrew mengangguk "Ya. Jadi begini, kau boleh tetap jadi manusia asal bisa kabur dari waktu pengubahan. Kalau sampai semua sudah jadi vampir dan kau tidak tertangkap, kau menang. Tapi kalau kau sampai tertangkap dan dibawa kemari, aku akan menggigitmu dan kau tidak boleh melawan. Deal?"

Aku mulai tertarik mendengar penawarannya itu "Menarik. Tapi apa aku harus kabur terus-terusan siang malam tanpa istirahat? Curang dong!"

"Tentu tidak. Jam mainnya adalah waktu sekolah. Diluar itu, kau bebas berkeliaran semaumu, bagaimana? Annabeth sangat yakin kau akan setuju. Dia tampaknya merasa lebih mengenalmu daripada aku" keluh Andrew

Aku menyeringai "Dia benar, aku setuju. Ini menarik. Tapi, apa jaminannya kalau kau tidak akan mengingkari aturannya?"

Andrew membelai leherku pelan "Kalau mau, aku bisa menyerangmu sekarang non. Kau bisa percaya 100 persen padaku"

Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku bangkit. Aku menepuk-nepuk bajuku walaupun sebenarnya lantai keramik ini tidak kotor.

"Sudah kubilang, aku takkan percaya padamu soal ini"

Andrew tertawa "Kau dan sifat keras kepalamu. Sudah satu paket"

"Kau tahu itu. Jadi, kapan gamenya mulai? Kau harus memberiku waktu untuk keluar dari sini dulu dan sembunyi. Kalian bergerak jauh lebih cepat dariku"

"Buru-buru sekali. Besok saja mulainya"

"Lalu" aku mendekati Andrew "Hari ini aku langsung kembali ke asrama?"

Andrew mengeluh "Kenapa kau kelihatannya ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dariku? Tinggallah di sini hari ini dan temani aku dong" pintanya

Aku mengangguk semangat "Permintaan diterima."

Andrew berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berhadapan dengan halaman. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar, pemandangan sekelompok remaja bermain football. Aku menyandar di meja kerjanya, memungut Riptide. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada di antara kami yang berbicara. Andrew tampak asyik dengan permainan cowok-cowok itu sementara aku memainkan Riptide. Aku melontarkan Riptide ke udara dan menekan sebuah tombol. Dengan bunyi mendesis panjang, yang mendarat di tanganku bukanlah sebuah pena perunggu kecil, namun sebuah pedang panjang dengan pegangan berukir serta ujung mengkilat saking tajamnya. Andrew menoleh sedikit saat mendengar suara mendesis Riptide.

"Dilarang membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah, kau tahu itu" ucapnya ringan

Aku mengayunkan Riptide dengan gerakan lembut "Hmm, bagus. Kulihat Riptide baik-baik saja"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Aku juga" aku mengayunkan Riptide lagi dan benda itu kembali berubah menjadi pena biasa "Selera kita sama. Mengejutkan"

Andrew hanya terkekeh dan kembali sibuk di mejanya. Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa abu-abu yang empuk, memperhatikannya bekerja. Riptide nampak bergerak-gerak cepat saat Andrew menggunakannya untuk menulis berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di meja. Ia kelihatan sangat serius membaca, menulis, dan menyusun berkas-berkas itu. Aku tersenyum getir melihatnya, walaupun tidak tampak, aku tahu kalau Andrew sebenarnya sangat lelah. Diam-diam, aku beringsut mendekati lemari dan membukanya. Di dalamnya, aku melihat beberapa buah botol berisi cairan merah serta beberapa gelas kristal. Masih tanpa suara, aku membuka tutup salah satu botol darah, mengernyit mencium baunya, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke salah satu gelas kristal. Setelah menutup pintu lemari, aku membawa gelas berisi darah itu ke meja Andrew

"Kau pasti haus" sapaku "Minumlah"

Andrew mendongak dan memamerkan taringnya "Kau bisa jadi istri yang baik Ash. Thanks" pujinya sambil meneguk habis isi gelas itu.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas mendengar pujiannya "Dasar gombal"

"Tidak, aku serius kok"

"Ya… ya, terserahlah" aku kembali menghempaskan diri ke sofa tempatku semula dan memperhatikan Andrew lagi.

###

"Bangun! Pemalas, sudah pagi tau!"

Suara lengkingan tinggi seorang wanita membuatku sontak terlonjak kaget dan membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Yang pertama masuk di jangkauan penglihatanku adalah seorang gadis mungil menunduk di atasku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku bergegas duduk di ranjang, menatap gadis itu dengan rasa kaget yang tidak kututup-tutupi

"Annabeth?"

"Ayo bangun, hari ini gamenya dimulai kan? Jangan sampai membuatku malu dong. Kau sudah membawa peta yang kuberikan padamu kan? Jangan sampai hilang lho… Semoga berhasil ya. Aku tak bisa membantumu tapi setiap malam kutunggu laporanmu"

"Hah?" hanya itu responku demi mendengar guntur di pagi buta seperti ini. Oke, aku berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja…

"Jangan cuma hah, ayo lekas bersiap" Annabeth menarik tanganku agar segera bangun

"Oke oke. Aku bangun, sana pergi. Biarkan aku bersiap" usirku

"Jangan lupa, kutunggu laporanmu nanti malam ya" pamit Annabeth sambil melompat keluar dari jendela

"Fyuuh… " Aku mengusap telingaku yang terasa sedikit berdenging "Kakak adik yang sama sekali tidak mirip" gumamku sambil mengambil handuk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Oke, Lets Start The Game"

###########################################################################

TBC

Anneyong semua, maaf sudah lama ga publish, ga sempat sich…

Omong-omong, Sekarang sudah lebaran ya… Saya mohon maaf kalo pernah menyinggung readers semua ya… Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya, saya cuma minjem nama aja

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Song Chien as Annabeth

Enjoy it..

**Chapter 5: I Can Do It**

"Huh, kemana gadis kecil itu? Menyusahkan sekali!" aku mendengar suara gerutuan. Perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara, aku menggeser tubuhku melewati celah ventilasi tempatku bersembunyi agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

Di bawahku, dua orang vampir berseragam coklat berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan suara rendah

"Yah, aku benar-benar tidak habis mengerti kenapa tuan Andrew menyuruh kita membawa gadis itu dalam wujud manusia padanya. Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau ia langsung diubah saja, menyebalkan. Dia licin sekali, sudah berkali-kali selalu lolos" vampir terjangkung diantara mereka mengusap dagunya kesal

Temannya menepuk pundaknya "Hei, hati-hati kawan. Kita akan dalam bahaya kalau sampai tuan mendengarnya"

Pria tadi mendesah "Ya, aku tahu itu. Sudahlah Mimi, ayo cari dia lagi"

Mereka berdua terus melangkah keluar dari jarak pandangku dan aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Lorong tempat aku bersembunyi sangat gelap dan berbau apak. Belum lagi sarang laba-laba bertebaran nyaris di segala tempat. Dalam hati, aku menggerutu, tempat ini perlu dibersihkan secara total…

Aku sudah hampir tertidur ketika mendengar suara bel berdentang sebelas kali. Pukul sebelas, padahal bel pulang berbunyi pukul empat sore, berarti masih ada lima jam lagi aku harus bersembunyi. Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti permainan Andrew yang menyebalkan ini.

Omong-omong soal Andrew… dia sedang apa ya sekarang?

"Kret"

Aku membeku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dari peta pemberian Annabeth, aku mengetahui kalau aku kini berada di celah ventilasi di atas ruang kelas kosong. Karena itu, aku mengernyit sedikit heran mendengar suara pintu dibuka… dan bingo! Sosok Andrew muncul begitu saja diikuti oleh

"Ap.." aku nyaris menjerit dan cepat-cepat menutup mulut kerika melihat Janet memasuki ruangan menggandeng seorang vampir cowok yang tidak kukenal. Andrew mengerutkan kening dan melihat sekeliling, dan aku cepat-cepat merunduk, menghilang dalam bayang-bayang. Untung saja aku tidak kelepasan menjerit.

Mereka bertiga berdiri berdekatan dan tampak serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak beringsut sedekat mungkin ke ventilasi dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka

"…yakin?" tanya Andrew agak sangsi

Janet mengangguk bersemangat "Tentu saja tuan. Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku ini"

"Ini bukan giliranmu dan kalian belum saling mengenal secara mendalam" ucap Andrew lagi

Vampir pria di dekat Janet mengusap tangan Janet "Anda hanya perlu memercayai saya"

"Baiklah" Andrew menghela nafas "Terserah kalian. Hanya saja, jangan sampai yang lain tahu, Oke?"

Mereka berdua serempak mengangguk dan berjalan keluar masih sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku menggerutu dalam hati karena ridak mengerti satu halpun yang mereka bertiga bicarakan.

Amdrew tercenung setelah mereka berdua keluar dan pintu tertutup. Ia mengusap dahinya dan berbalik, menghadap ventilasi tempat aku bersembunyi. Reflek, aku bergeser dan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang agar cowok itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku

"Kau menguping ya Ash?" tanya Andrew kalem, tapi mampu membuatku terlonjak kaget dan nyaris membentur dinding ventilasi

Andrew menghela nafas sambil memandang lubang ventilasi, seakan-akan ia bisa melihatku "Aku tahu kau di sana. Keluarlah"

Aku menggerutu tanpa suara. Sial benar vampir satu ini, ketajaman instingnya memang belum pernah bisa kutandingi. Darimana dia menyadari kalau aku ada di sini coba? Menyebalkan!

"Ash, kau mau turun atau aku yang harus kesana?" ancam Andrew lagi. Kurasa ia sudah bersiap-siap berubah menjadi kabut.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang lari, tapi sebelum itu, kujulurkan wajahku ke ventilasi sehingga Andrew bisa melihatku "Enak saja.. Wee" ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan cepat-cepat merangkak pergi sebelum Andrew bisa mengejarku.

Kalau mau, Andrew pasti dapat mengejarku dengan mudah. Tapi lorong tempatku bersembunyi terbagi bercabang-cabang, dan aku sengaja mengambil belokan-belokan yang random sehingga Andrew akan kesulitan mengejarku. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan peta Annabeth dan hanya mengandalkan instingku, berharap jalan yang kupilih bukanlah jalan buntu.

Tampaknya, instingku cukup bisa kuandalkan. Aku merangkak mulus melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang sunyi, sambil sekali-kali berhenti dan memasang telinga baik-baik. tidak ada yang terdengar. Asumsiku, Andrew pasti sudah menyerah dan kembali ke ruangannya. Baguslah…

"Duuk"

"Aww…." Aku mengerang kecil saat tanpa sengaja kepalaku terbentur papan kayu karena kebanyakan menoleh ke belakang. Dengan kesal, aku mengamati sekelilingku dan menyadari kalau aku berada di sebuah jalan buntu. Jalan di depanku tertutup papan tebal yang takkan bisa kugeser. Mendesah sebal, aku menggelar peta yang Annabeth berikan dan mengamatinya. Rupanya, aku berada tepat di bawah ruang loteng. Ruang loteng yang harusnya berada di atasku sudah tidak pernah dipakai selama hampir seabad.

Hebat… kalau aku bisa menemukan pintu ke loteng, aku bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman hari ini. Karena, menurut peta, ruang loteng ini cukup besar. Kotor pasti, tapi lebih nyaman daripada lorong sempit yang sudah kuhuni selama seminggu masa game berlangsung. Kalau aku bisa bersembunyi di loteng, aku tidak perlu panik setiap kali ada suara.. asyik.

"Nah, sekarang, menurut gambar di sini, harusnya pintunya di sekitar sana.." gumamku sambil merangkak dengan hati-hati melewati lorong penghubung yang nampak rapuh. Tanganku meraba-raba mencari pegangan pintu besi yang jelas-jelas tergambar di peta. Peta pemberian Annabeth ini tidak mungkin salah kan?

"Tap"

Tanganku meraba tekstur menonjol yang dingin. Perlahan, aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku untuk ikut menarik benda yang aku yakin adalah pintu yang kucari. Tenagaku nyaris habis, tapi pintu berkarat ini tidak juga mau membuka. Hanya berderit sedikit dan bergeser. Tapi, celah yang berhasil kubuka tidak lebih dari celah rumah semut. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk?

"Sial…" makiku sembari mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa "A..yolah, pintu sial…. Membuka..membuka"

"Krekk"

"Yes!"

Aku bersorak senang ketika akhirnya pintu itu membuka juga. Memang tidak lebar, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menyusup masuk lewat celah pintu. Dan itulah yang kulakukan tanpa pikir panjang.

Sesuai dugaanku, loteng tempatku berdiri memang luas. Kotor dan penuh sarang laba-laba, tapi cukup untuk aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan-jalan dengan leluasa. Ada jendela kaca kecil di sudut ruangan yang tertutup tirai hitam. Jendela itu tertutup, sehingga vampir tidak mungkin bisa masuk, tapi aku bisa memantau keadaan di luar dengan baik lewat jendela itu.

Sambil bersiul, aku mendekati jendela, hendak melihat keluar. Aku barau separuh jalan ketika menyadari kalau selain sofa tua, di ruangan ini juga ada sebuah ranjang besi yang sudah sangat berkarat. Dan mataku yang terlatih, menangkap kilatan gerakan tiba-tiba yang berasal dari balik ranjang.

Sesuatu melompat ke arahku. Reflek, aku menghindar mundur dan menabrak jendela hingga tirainya tersingkap. Dengan bantuan cahaya matahari dari luar, ruangan gelap ini menjadi terang dan aku dapat melihat apa, atau tepatnya siapa yang menyerangku tadi.

Aku terlongo selama sepersekian detik melihat sosok itu berusaha berdiri..

Dan tanpa kusadari, jeritanku terlepas

"KYAAAAAAA!"

TBC

…

Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena lama banget publishnya.. hehe, maklum kemaren sempet macet idenya dan jadi garing banget. Akhirnya, ya udah, hiatus dulu sementara..

Mungkin chapter ini kurang panjang, tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal seru kok, full action. Dan saya janji, abis selesai mid (tgl 8 Oktober), saya bakal kebut chapter 6 nya. Tunggu ya…

Oke, ada tebakan buat readers…

Sebenernya, siapa yang bikin Ashley njerit, kawan atau lawan?

Yang bisa nebak bener, boleh request satu chara… cewek ato cowok, mo jadi protagonis ato antagonis terserah readers kalo berhasil nebak.. hehehe

Good Luck

RnR please


	6. Chapter 6

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya, saya cuma pinjem nama aja

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Shin Shindong as Matthew

Enjoy it

**Chapter 6: Game Over**

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAA…. Ummph umph" Sepasang tangan kekar menutup mulutku dengan kasar, menghentikan jeritanku yang tadinya masih akan terus berlanjut.

Aku terbelalak melihat sesosok pria setengah baya berpostur subur dan mengenakan kemeja compang camping yang berdebu tebal yang kini berdiri di depanku sambil menutup mulutku. Pria itu memiliki cambang lebat dan rambut keritingnya seakan tidak pernah disisir selama berbulan-bulan.

"Stt, jangan berisik. Nanti mereka dengar" pria itu berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang bernada khawatir. Matanya jelalatan menyapu seluruh ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang luar biasa kotor dari mulutku "siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit berbisik. Namun, diam-diam aku mengambil sebatang benda keras yang dapat kuraba untuk membela diri jika diperlukan. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Apa Andrew dan vampir lainnya tahu tentang pria ini?

Pria itu mengerlingku dengan curiga "kau… manusia?"

Aku mengangguk bingung "Tentu saja. itu kan sudah jelas, kenapa kau masih tanya begitu?"

"Kenapa bisa ada manusia disini? Jangan-jangan, kau mangsa mereka?" Pria itu balas bertanya dengan nada luar biasa bingung

Aku mengernyit, mangsa? apa maksudnya sih? "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau disini? Mangsa apaan" aku memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan

"Aku.. namaku Matthew. Dan aku disini untuk alasan yang sama denganmu. Bersembunyi dari para penghisap darah itu"

"bersembunyi?" aku makin tak paham "Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kaujelaskan lebih detail?"

Matthew mendesah "kau yakin kalau kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku manusia.. sepertimu juga" ucapku pelan. Benar kan, aku memang manusia..

"Baiklah. Jadi begini, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kaum penghisap darah dan manusia terlibat sebuah pertempuran besar. Pada akhirnya, memang kaum manusialah yang menang, dan para penghisap darah itu terpaksa bersembunyi di bangunan ini"

"Di… sini?" potongku penasaran. Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku soal itu.

Matthew mengangguk "Ya, di sini. Dan selama perang, mereka menawan banyak manusia untuk dijadikan mangsa. Aku adalah salah satunya" wajah Matthew mendadak menjadi galak "Mereka membunuh hampir semua keluargaku. Kalau tidak, mereka menjadikan para manusia menjadi seperti mereka. Tapi aku tidak mau, jadi, aku berusaha melarikan diri dan akhirnya menemukan tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat sempurna, mereka tidak bisa menemukanku di sini" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ruangan ini dengan bangga.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanyaku lagi

"Hmm. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak mengerti waktu. Waktu seolah tidak bergerak disini"

Aku memandangnya miris. Dari keadaannya, aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau pria malang ini sudah sangat lama berada di tempat ini tanpa sekalipun keluar.  
>"Kau.. bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup disini?"<p>

"Maksudmu, soal makanan? Yaah, kadang-kadang aku dapat menangkap burung kecil yang hinggap dekat jendela. Atau kalau tidak, di sini banyak tikus kok. Tanaman mangga ini juga bisa kuambil buahnya" Matthew menunjukkan sebatang pohon yang menjulur hingga ke dekat jendel. "Soal minum, aku tinggal menadah air hujan dan menampungnya di botol ini"

Aku mendadak mual mendengar ceritanya dan melihat botol kotor yang ia pegang. Ketika aku kemudian melihat sekeliling, aku baru menyadari kalau di sebuah sudut yang paling gelap, terdapat noda coklat kering di lantainya. Noda darah…

"Kau tahu, tempat ini cukup untuk 2 orang. Kau boleh ikut tinggal disini kalau mau." Tawar Matthew tiba-tiba "Siapa namanmu?"

Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar tawarannya, tinggal disini? Dan makan tikus serta burung mentah? Oh, huekkss

"Aku.."

"BRAKK"

Kami berdua serempak terlonjak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Sial.." makiku melihat pintu yang tadi aku gunakan untuk masuk kemari kini menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Seperti didorong secara paksa dengan kekuatan besar.

Matthew nampak pucat. Tampaknya, ia tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini, pria itu mendorongku pelan ke belakang tubuhnya "Berlindung di belakangku" bisiknya.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah sembari tetap menggenggam senjataku, bertanya-tanya siapa vampir yang akan masuk. Aku memejamkan mata sembari bergumam berkali-kali, semoga bukan Andrew.. semoga bukan Andrew.. semoga bukan…

"Wah, coba lihat siapa yang ada di sini?"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendengar suara pria yang familier. Memaki lagi, aku melihat tiga sosok muncul dari balik lubang yang tadinya merupakan pintu, dan sosok yang berdiri paling depan adalah sosok tegap Andrew.

"Kalian.." Matthew menggeram berat "Pergi! Pergi dari sini!"

Andrew nampak terkejut melihat Matthew, tapi dengan cepat dia berhasil menguasai perasaannya. "Pergi? Kenapa? Kami justru kemari karena mendengar jeritan tadi, dan kupikir ada yang perlu bantuan" Andrew mengerlingku tajam saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Aku tercekat, masa sih jeritanku tadi terdengar sekencang itu..

"Tapi, tak kusangka malah menemukan kawan lama disini. Hai Matt" lanjut Andrew lagi, membuatku tercengang. Dia mengenal Matthew?

Matthew nampak sangat gusar "Kau.. Cepat pergi dari sini! Sebelum aku memaksamu"

Andrew tergelak "Ayolah Matt, lama tidak bertemu, kau tidak kangen padaku? Lagipula, kali ini aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok"

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Tentu" Andrew sekarang memasang wajah serius "Tapi gadis itu ikut denganku"

Aku membelalak dan mundur lebih jauh hingga punggungku membentur tembok. Benar juga, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku masih dalam permainan. Dengan panik, mataku jelalatan mencari-cari celah yang bisa kupakai untuk kabur, tapi sia-sia, satu-satunya jalan keluar selain pintu adalah jendela. Yang berarti terjun bebas dari ketinggian 5 meter.

"Kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu kalau ingin menyentuhnya" Matthew memosisikan diri di hadapanku

"Matthew!" aku berteriak kaget, ada apa sih dengan pria ini? Kenapa malah melindungiku?

Matthew menyeringai padaku "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu"

Aku melongo sementara Andrew mengeluarkan geraman berat dan melengkungkan punggungnya dengan posisi siap bertarung. Kedua pria itu berhadap-hadapan sambil saling memandang garang.

"Eh eh, tunggu… Jangan bertarung" aku melompat maju diantara mereka berdua.

Keduanya menoleh kearahku serempak. Andrew mengerutkan kening dengan sikap tidak suka, dan Matthew nampak cemas

"Kalau aku menyerah, kau janji tidak akan mengapa-apakan Matthew kan?" tembakku langsung pada vampir itu.

Andrew kelihatan sebal dengan sikapku yang membela Matthew, namun ia mengangguk kaku "Ya, aku janji dia boleh pergi dengan bebas"

"Kalau begitu, aku menyerah" ucapku mantap.

"TIDAK!" Matthew berteriak keras "Jangan pedulikan aku, kau selamatkan saja dirimu.."

Andrew memandang sang manusia sinis, melangkah lebar mendekatiku dan merangkul pundakku "Urusan kita belum selesai non" ia berbisik di telingaku dengan nada berbahaya. Upss!

Kedua vampir yang datang bersama Andrew menggandeng Matthew dan menuntunnya pergi, kentara sekali mereka sangat bersusahpayah menahan diri dari bau darah Matthew. Matthew menoleh kearahku dengan cemas, namun aku memberinya senyum meyakinkan. Andrew mendorongku mengikuti mereka, masih dengan sikap yang kaku

"Kau benar-benar bisa dengar jeritanku tadi?" tanyaku penasaran

Andrew sama sekali tidak melirikku, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku makin bingung dengan sikapnya yang aneh itu, ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Aku menyenggol pinggangnya "Kau kenapa sih? Marah?"

Tanpa kusangka, Andrew menoleh memandangku tajam "Tidak" jawabnya, kentara sekali bohong

"Marah" tuduhku lagi "Memang aku salah apa coba?"

"Aku tidak marah" suara Andrew meninggi "Aku cuma heran padamu"

"Heran kenapa?"

Sekarang, kami sudah tiba di ruang kelas kosong. Andrew menahan tubuhku dan memberi isyarat agar kedua anak buahnya meninggalkan kami berdua

"Kau dulu mati-matian tidak ingin jadi vampir. Kau dulu yang paling gencar ingin mempertahankan sifat manusiamu. Karena kau jugalah Annabeth membantumu. Kau dulu bilang pada ayah tidak akan mau jadi vampir. Kenapa sekarang kau sedemikian berubah gara-gara Matthew? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Kenapa kau menyerah gara-gara dia? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu hah?" Andrew nyaris berteriak pada kalimat terakhir.

Aku mengangkat bahu, masalahnya cuma itu ternyata? "Kau cemburu?"

"Cuma ingin tahu. Dan yaah… aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu"

"Aku tidak lemah" sanggahku sambil menggertakkan gigi "Aku.. Matthew sudah bertahun-tahun di dalam sana. Selama ini kalian nggak tahu kan kalau dia di sana? Dan sekarang, aku tau-tau datang dan membuatnya ketahuan. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya, aku pasti merasa bersalah banget"

Andrew mencibir "Kenapa merasa bersalah? Memang kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya masih ketus

"Soalnya, dia tadi kan mati-matian mau menolongku. Coba kalau saja dia kabur sendirian atau malah mengumpankanku demi keselamatannya sendiri, pasti aku dengan senang hati meninggalkannya"

"Dasar cewek, gampang banget tersentuh" gerutu Andrew dengan nada kesal. Tapi kurasa ia sudah bisa memahami alasanku.

Aku terkekeh dan melingkarkan lenganku dipundaknya "Anggap saja kali ini aku mengalah padamu" bisikku dan cepat-cepat menjauh dari vampir yang masih mengernyit itu

"Kau…"

"Hahaha" tawaku "Ayolah, kau mau jadi patung di situ terus hah? Aku lapar nih"

Andrew menyusulku sambil mencibir "Lebih baik kau menikmati makanan manusia terakhirmu karena besok kau ga bakal merasakan makanan manusia lagi" desisnya "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, rasa darahmu seperti apa ya, enak kura… Aw!" ucapan Andrew terhenti ketika sebuah buku tebal menghantam kepalanya, dan saat aku berlari keluar sambil tertawa-tawa, samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya mengumpat. Haha, rasakan itu..

Hi all…..

Gimana chapter ini? Udah kubuat lebih panjang lho…

Jadi, akhirnya Ash rela jadi vampir. Tapi, masalahnya blum selesai, malah ini baru masuk inti masalah hehehe

Oy, to, Ceritaku mirip Vampire Diary ya? Ga tahu, aku blum pernah bca sih, tapi emang bagian awalnya emang terinspirasi dari judulnya juga… Toh, permasalahannya beda kan? (Nb: Memang Vampire Diary tu ceritanya gimana sih?)


	7. Chapter 7

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Tami as Ashley

Song Chien as Annabeth

Kim Heechul as Casey

Enjoy it

**Chapter 7: An Attack **

"Uhh…" aku menggeliat malas ketika berkas cahaya matahari pagi menerobos sela-sela tirai coklat muda. Dinding kamar krem mudaku memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga berkesan berkilauan.

"Hoahm.." Sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, aku menguap dan melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang kuletakkan di samping kasur sebelum tidur, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum menemui Andrew. Kemarin cowok itu menyuruhku menemuinya di kantornya jam 8 pagi untuk membahas tentang kosekuensi perjanjian kami. Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar malas menemuinya

Aku bergidik lagi jika mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Reflek, kuusap leherku dan mendapati bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Tapi yaaah apa boleh buat, ini memang sudah kesepakatan sih. Sebagai seorang gadis berjiwa pemimpin, aku tak boleh mengikari janji kan?

"Tok Tok Tok" terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu kamarku. Sebenarnya, aku masih enggan turun dari tempat tidur, tapi suara ketukan itu terdengar makin keras sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus bangun dan membuka pintunya

Berdiri di depan pintu, nampak seorang gadis muda berseragam pelayan mengangguk sopan namun nampak sedikit tertekan ketika melihatku. Gadis itu membawa sebatang pena perunggu familier yang diangsurkannya padaku

"Ini nona, tuan Andrew menyuruh saya memberikan benda ini pada nona. Beliau juga berpesan agar nona tidak usah menemui beliau karena beliau sedang pergi" ucapnya ketika aku menerima pena itu

Aku mengernyit mendengar penuturannya "Pergi? Kemana?"

Gadis vampire itu menggeleng "Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi tadi beliau kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali"

"Hmm oya?" aku mengangkat alis. Aneh, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kalau mau pergi? Tidak seperti biasanya.. Ada apa ya, sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana dengan Annabeth? Dia juga pergi?" tanyaku lagi

"Nona Annabeth sedang berburu. Tapi nanti dia akan melatih para vampire baru di lapangan utama" gadis itu tampak semakin tidak nyaman, lalu ia menunduk "maaf, saya harus pergi" gumamnya tidak jelas sebelum menghilang.

Aku menagabaikannya, sebaliknya, aku menutup pintu dan duduk di ranjang. Mataku tertuju pada pena perunggu pemberian sang gadis yang masih kutimbang-timbang. Pena ini tampak sangat familier buatku. Tentu saja, ini adalah Riptide. Tapi, kenapa Andrew memberikannya padaku ya? Apa maksudnya sebenarnya? Ditambah lagi, kepergiannya ini.. rasanya, ada yang disembunyikannya dariku. Kurasa itu sesuatu yang berbahaya sehingga ia memberikan Riptide padaku, mungkin supaya aku bias menjaga diri.. tapi, dari apa?

"Uhh.." gerutuku pusing setelah tidak berhasil menemukan jawabannya. "Lebih baik aku tanya Annabeth saja nanti" gumamku sambil meletakkan Riptide dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Namun, tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran dan mengambil kembali Riptide, membawanya ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba aku mencemaskan Andrew. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu, karena aku tahu kalau Andrew adalah seorang vampire yang sangat kuat dan lagi, ia memiliki banyak pengikut, Tapi, sekarang…

Mandi selalu membuat perasaanku lebih segar. Terutama mandi di pagi hari, karena itu, beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengelap rambutku yang msaih basah dengan wajah lebih berseri dan perasaan lebih nyaman. Namun, perasaan nyaman itu lenyap seketika saat aku melihat sekelebatan bayangan melesat keluar dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar.

Aku yakin aku sudah menutup jendela kamarku rapat-rapat sebelum tidur karena udara malam yang dingin. Aku bahkan yakin aku sudah menguncinya. Feelingku yang tajam langsung membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya dan aku bergegas memburu ke jendela dan menatap ke luar. Tapi tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan yang bisa kutangkap, taman masih lenggang seperti biasa. Tanpa sadar, aku mencengkeram Riptide erat-erat sampai buku-buku jariku memutih. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin 100% kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Andrew dariku dan sesuatu itu adalah hal yang berbahaya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku bergegas berganti pakaian, menyambar jaket pink dan syalku sebelum menghambur keluar kamar. Aku harus bicara dengan Annabeth sekarang! Atau, minimal menunggunya di lapangan.

Lapangan, tentu saja masih sepi ketika aku tiba. Para vampire muda yang dilatih Annabeth kebanyakan masih berburu dan hanya ada dua tiga vampire yang menatapku dengan pandangan tersiksa ketika aku duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Rasanya aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam ketika akhirnya lapangan menjadi ramai dan aku terpaksa menyingkir dari jarak penciuman para vampire muda karena tidak mau salah seorang dari mereka lepas kendali dan menyerangku. Lagi-lagi, aku mencengkeram Riptide yang berada di kantung celanaku erat-erat. Tak lama kemudian, seekor kelelawar terbang mendekat, nampak aneh melintasi langit siang dan berubah wujud menjadi gadis yang sudah sangat kukenal. Annabeth, akhirnya..

"Wow…" aku mendengar desah kagum dan menoleh. Nampak Janet melihat Annabeth dengan pandangan kagum. Kulit gadis itu terlihat pucat dan auranya dingin, aku langsung yahu kalau ia sudah berubah menjadi vampir. Bersama sekitar dua lusin anak-anak muda lainnya, dia berdiri berjajar dan memperhatikan Annabeth yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang cukup pelan sehingga aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. Efek dari apa yang dikatakannya terlihat seketika. Wajah vampir-vampir newborn itu memucat dan beberapa diantaranya terlihat ketakutan. Uh oh, nampaknya berita yang dibawanya bukan berita baik. aku jadi penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang dikatakannya?

Aku mengalihkan pandang kearah Annabeth dan melihat kalau ia juga terlihat serius, bahkan agak tegang. Firasat tidak enak kembali melandaku sehingga aku bergegas berlari mendekati kerumunan vampir itu. Mencium bauku, banyak diantara vampir baru itu yang berjengit dan menoleh. Mereka menatapku dengan pandanga lapar, termasuk Janet. Ia mencibir dan menjilat bibir. Aku sebenarnya merasa terganggu, tapi apa boleh buat..

Annabeth, menyadari kehadiranku, menoleh cepat dan melesat menghampiriku. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri di depan para newborn dan menghadapiku. Ekspresinya terlihat agak sebal.

"Ashley, apa-apaan kau kemari? Kau masih manusia tahu, bahaya disini" omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang, mirip sekali dengan Andrew "Ayo kembali" usirnya

Aku menggeleng "Enak saja. aku perlu bicara denganmu tahu. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku sudah menunggumu disini"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, sorot khawatir berkelebat sesaat di mata Annabeth. Namun, ekspresinya segera kembali normal "Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Andrew kemana?" tanyaku langsung. Samar-samar, kudengar Janet menggumam tidak suka, yang tidak kugubris "Aku punya firasat kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"Mana kutahu dimana dia. Memang aku kekasihnya?" Annabeth balas menyindir.

Aku mendecak "Kau kan adiknya, dan jangan berusaha membohongiku lagi, oke? Bukan kebiasaannya, pegi tanpa bilang-bilang seperti ini. Lagipula.." aku mendesah dan bercerita tentang penyusup di kamarku tadi pagi.

Annabeth tersentak dan terlihat sangat khawatir mendengar penuturanku. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik tanganku menjauh dari para newborn dan memasng wajah serius. Aku langsung waspada melihatnya yang biasanya tenang kini nampak sangat serius dan tegang

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tuntutku

Annabeth mendesah "Andrew menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kurasa kau kini harus tahu. Supaya bisa berjaga-jaga" ia memulai dengan suara rendah, seolah takut para newborn bisa mendengarnya

"Berjaga-jaga? Akan apa?" tanyaku heran

"Ada serangan. Dari kaum Werewolves dan Shape Shifter Harimau di Utara. Memang, kami tidak pernah akur dengan mereka, tapi biasanya mereka mematuhi perjanjian tentang wilayah kekuasaan dan tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan kami. Tapi, tadi malam kami dapat laporan kalau para Werewolves dan Shape Shifter Harimau sudah menyebrangi sungai membatas dan memasuki wilayah ini. Jadi, Andrew dan ayah segera pergi ke perbatasan untuk mengeceknya" jelas Annabeth suram

Aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat "Andrew, dan paman Casey? Mereka hanya pergi berdua saja? tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka diserang oleh para Werewoles dan Shape Shifter itu?" tanyaku khawatir

Annabeth memaksakan diri tersenyum "Jangan khawatir. Mereka bukan vampir sembarangan. Mereka akan selamat, percayalah. Andrew justru sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. ia memintaku untuk memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Oya?" aku mencibir "Nah, dia tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri kok, aku juga bisa ikut bertempur dengan baik"

Annabeth menoyor kepalaku pelan "Kau tidak boleh bertempur. Baik-baik di sini saja, biar para vampir yang bertempur. Kalian manusia, tenang-tenang sajalah"

"Enak saja.. Mana bisa aku aman di kamar sementara keluargaku mengadu nyawa di luar sana? No way" bantahku

"Yah, terserahlah.." gumam Annabeth lagi, malas. Tapi, aku merasa kalau ia tetap tidak akan mengizinkanku ikut bertarung. Hmm, lihat saja nanti.

"Omong-omong, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerang kemari? Bukankah katamu sudah beratus-ratus tahun mereka mematuhi perjanjiannya? Tanyaku penasaran

Annabeth mengangkat bahu "Mungkin, karena kalian para manusia.." jawabnya membuatku tersentak

"Apa? Kenapa dengan kami?"

"Manusia adalah mangsa klan Werewoles. Biasanya, banyak manusia bermukim di daerah mereka dan jadi mangsa mereka. tapi, akhir-akhir ini, para manusia berpindah lokasi pemukiman kemari.. yaaah, temasuk kaummu itu" jelasnya lagi.

Aku mengernyit. Benar juga, menurut ibu, dulu kami memang bermukim di Utara, tapi karena banyak terjadi masalah di sana, tetua klan waktu itu, kakekku akhirnya memutuskan pindah kemari. Ya ampun, aku jadi merasa bersalah..

"Sudahlah, aku harus melatih para vampir baru ini. Mereka akan jadi pasukan cadangan, jadi, harus bisa menguasai keterampilan bertarung juga. Pergilah" usir Annabeth setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat sembari mendorongku menjauh.

Aku bergeming "Tak bolehkah aku menonton di sini?" pintaku

Annabeth mengernyit dan terdiam beberapa detik, tampaknya ia sedang menerka-nerka apa maksudku sebenarnya. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi kau harus ambil jarak, jangan sampai mereka terganggu baumu"

"Hore, makasih.. tenang saja, aku takkan mengganggu kok" sorakku sambil memeluk Annabeth dan berlari kembali ke tempatku menunggu tadi.

Sekilas, aku dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Annabeth menusuk punggungku, namun, aku tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Hmm, Annabeth salah kalau ia mengira dapat melarangku ikut bertarung. Diam-diam, aku meraba Riptide dengan halus. Lihat saja Annabeth, kemampuan bertarungku takkan kalah darimu.

Satu hal yang kusadari, Annabeth benar-benar guru yang hebat! Gerakannya halus saat ia mengajari para newborn, dan sangat sabar dengan anak=anak yang tidak bisa menguasai gerakannya dengan cepat. Dengan kesabaran yang terlatih, Annabeth membenarkan setiap gerakan murid-muridnya yang masih salah dan mencontohkan gerakan sebenarnya. Aku mengawasi semuanya dengan waspada. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Annabeth, aku mengingat semua gerakan bertarung yang ia ajarkan dan menyimpannya dalam hati. Mungkin, aku memang tidak secepat dan sekuat para vampir. Namun, kemampuan bertarungku juga tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.. Annabeth akan melihatnya nanti. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil kearah Annabeth yang masih nampak sibuk dan tidak menyadarinya.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan aku mulai merasa kepanasan. Para vampir itu boleh saja tidak terpengaruh perubahan suhu, tapi bagi manusia sepertiku, berada di siang panas begini benar-benar menyiksa. Sambil mendesah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar saja. dan aku melambai pamit pada Annabeth yang mengangguk membalas.

"BRUKK!"

Aku, Annabeth, dan para newborn itu serentak menoleh kaget ketika mendengar suara berdebum keras itu. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak…

….

To Be Continued..

Oke, kita masuk ke inti cerita. Jadi, adakah di antara readers yang bisa menebak, apa sebetulnya yang dilihat Ashley?

Haha, kalo penasaran, tunggu next chapternya

See You Next Chapter

~~~ Please, Don't be a silent readers~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**My Boyfriend is a Vampire**

A Screenplays fanfic

Disclaimer: Anggota Suju bukan kepunyaan saya, Tapi, plotnya murni ide saya. Jadi, jangan copy paste pleaseee

Cast index: Choi Siwon as Andrew

Kim Tami as Ashley

Hyora as Hyora

Kim Ahra as Gladys

Song Chien as Annabeth

Enjoy it

**Chapter 8: Her Rival**

Sesosok tubuh melayang terpental di udara. Tubuh yang melayang-layang bagai layangan putus itu segera ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Annabeth yang segera pulih dari keterkejutannya. Aku mengenalinya sebagai salah satu vampir pengawal Andrew. Di dada vampire itu tampak lubang menganga yang mengeluarkan darah kental. Nafas sang vampir terputus-putus ketika ia membuka mulutnya yang berlumur darah, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Annabeth

"Mereka... mereka datang.., tu... tu...an sedang be be berusa ha mena...han mereka" lapornya terbata-bata.

Detik itu juga, aku melihat bebearapa ekor harimau bertubuh sebesar anak gajah mengamuk di pelataran. Para prajurit vampir mencoba menahan mereka dengan seluruh kemampuan. Namun aku tercengang ketika melihat mereka banyak yang tumbang diserang para harimau yang memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan setara para vampir itu.

"Natt! Hei Natt! Janet, bawa Natt ke klinik!" Annabeth memerintahkan Janet yang tampak agak pucat. Janet mengangguk dan menggendong si vampir tanpa kesulitan. Ia melesat hilang dari pendangan, meliuk-liuk menghindari kekacauan di pelataran.

Annabeth memandang para newborn tajam "Kalian, bantu mereka. Ingat, ini bukan latihan, gunakan kemampuan maksimal kalian" Perintahnya tegas. Wajahnya menegang, dan bola mata coklatnya berubah menjadi merah. Persis Andrew saat ia sedang marah, aku lupa, mereka kan kakak adik...

"Ash, kembali ke kamarmu, _sekarang_" desis Annabeth padaku dengan penakanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Aku menggeleng tegas "Nope. Kalau kau bertarung. Aku juga..."

"Ash..." Annabeth membuka mulut dengan marah, namun serangan dari salah seekor harimau itu membuat kami terpencar menghindar. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh dari Annabeth dan malah menghambur ke arah seekor harimau lain yang tengah diserang dua orang newborn. Annabeth tidak bisa menghentikanku karena ia sendiri sibuk dengan harimau pertama.

"GROOOOAAAAAAAAR!" Aku berkelit ke samping ketika cakar sebesar pahaku mengayun berbahaya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Masih untung, aku sempat berkelit sehingga cakar itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Kalau saja aku terlambat sedikit saja, aku pasti sudah jadi Ashley cincang. Hii…

Kedua newborn yang bersamaku melengkungkan pungung mereka dan melompat canggung dari dua sisi yang berlawanan. Taring mereka berkilau dan cakar mereka mengayun berbahaya. Namun, sang harimau melenturkan tubuhnya dan melompat menghindar dengan mulus sehingga kedua penyerangnya menabrak tanah.

Aku merogoh kantung saku belakangku untuk mengambil Riptide. Pena itu mendesis dan memanjang sampai berbentuk sebilah pedang panjang yang tajam dan berkilau, pegangannya melingkari pergelangan tanganku dan terasa seakan menyatu dengan tanganku.

"Hei harimau jelek, kesini kalau berani"ejekku sambil berkelit menghindari ekornya yang menyabet bagai cambuk, sayangnya pahaku sempat terserempet dan ya ampun, rasanya pedih sekali. Harimau itu meraung lagi dan menubrukku dengan kekuatan sebuah truk tronton. Aku meliuk menghindar sembari mengayunkan tangan kananku, menyabetkan Riptide ke perutnya yang terbuka.

Harus kuakui, untuk makhluk sebesar ini, reflek si shape shifter benar-benar sangat bagus. Sabetan yang biasanya bisa membuat perut lawanku robek menganga hanya meninggalkan bekas goretan tipis seperti terserempet duri. Si harimau, yang tampaknya tidak merasakannya, malah melontarkan seorang newborn yang menerkamnya dengan gigi gigi tajam dan membuatnya jatuh tak bergerak sejauh lima meter. Kemudian, ia menyerangku dengan cakarnya, menghasilkan empat buak goresan dalam di lengan atasku dan lengan jaket serta baju yang kukenakan langsung tercabik.

Aku merasakan sensasi tajam menyengat dari lukaku yang berdarah "AARRRRRGGHHH"

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat tiga ekor harimau lain bergabung dengan dua yang masih melawan kami, sementara empat yang lain sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Salah seekor harimau yang memiliki tubuh lebih ramping dibanding rekan-rekannya dengan warna kulit lebih cerah dan mata kuning yang menyorot cemerlang juga ikut memasuki medan pertarungan yang langsung penuh sesak. Tidak seperti yang lain, harimau ini tidak langsung menyerang kami dengan ganas, tapi hanya berdiam tenang. Setiap gerakannya terlihat selalu diperhitungkan matang-matang. Ia memang dua kali lebih kalem dibanding teman-temannya, tapi juga dua kali lebih mematikan. Setiap ayunan cakar maupun kertakan giginya selalu memakan korban dari pihak para vampire.

Annabeth yang akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya sendirian, melompat cepat menghadapi sang harimau kecil. Begitu mereka bertatapan, aku nyaris bisa melihat kilatan api memercik di antara sepasang bola mata kuning cemerlang dan merah menyala. Selama beberapa saat Annabeth dan harimau itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Harimau-harimau lain juga perlahan melompat mundur berdiri di belakang lawan Annabeth. Aku dan beberapa newborn lain hendak mengejar, tapi Annabeth memberi isyarat agar kami semua mundur sehingga kini tersedia ruang kosong yang cukup lebar antara kedua musuh yang saling berhadapan itu.

Tiba-tiba, si harimau melompat tinggi seperti hendak menerkam. Anehnya, Annabeth sama sekali tidak bereaksi, ia tetap berdiri tenang, bahkan tanpa ada indikasi akan menghindar.

Harimau itu bersalto dan –aku melongo melihatnya- mengecil dengan cepat. Akhirnya, yang mendarat anggun beberapa puluh senti di hadapan Annabeth adalah seorang gadis muda. Gadis itu memiliki postur tubuh mungil ramping namun terlihat kekar, ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Annabeth dengan rambut hitam lurus tergerai sepinggang. Rambutnya terlihat sewarna dengan loreng hitamnya saat ia berubah menjadi harimau, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang kuning langsat.

Annabeth tersenyum meremehkan "Hyora, tak kusangka kau datang kemari" sapanya pelan, dengan nada bersahabat yang anehnya, terasa dingin dan menyeramkan. Tanpa sadar, bulu kudukku meremang mendengarnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hyora itu balas menatap Annabeth tanpa rasa takut. Ia memainkan rambut indahnya dengan santai, seakan bertemu dengan teman lama.

"Lama tidak bertemu, hanya itu sambutanmu pada teman lamamu, Annabeth?" balasnya

"Hmm, lalu, kau mau kusambut seperti apa? Peluk dan cium pipi" Annabeth maju selangkah dengan sikap waspada "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kakakmu, biasanya dia yang jadi babysitter?" ejeknya

Hyora menyeringai "Kakak dapat lawan yang bagus, dia jadi memperbolehkanku sendirian kali ini" gadis itu juga kemudian maju selangkah sehingga mereka saling berhadapan rapat. Bahkan, jika mereka saling mengulurkan tangan, mereka dapat menyentuh satu sama lain "bagus juga kan, kesempatan langka ini tidak akan kusia-siakan"

Annabeth menggeram "Dia Andrew bukan?"

"Hmmm… mungkin" jawab Hyora tidak meyakinkan

Selama sedetik, mereka berdua membisu, dan tiba-tiba, dalam sebuah gerakan serentak, kedua gadis itu melompat menyerang lawan mereka mesing-masing, dan bagi Hyora, dia kembali bertransformasi menjadi seekor harimau betina yang anggun.

Sang vampire dan shape shifter saling serang dengan ganas. Mereka bergantian menyabet, menghindar, merunduk, melompat, menyerang lagi, dan masing-masing nampaknya berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan lawannya. Mereka berdua seakan menari gemulai, berputar-putar di arena kosong yang kami ciptakan, dipandangi oleh para shape shifter, vampire, dan aku yang seakan tersihir keanggunan mereka.

Setiap serangan luwes Hyora hanpir selalu dapat dihindari atau ditangkis Annnabeth. Sebaliknya, sang harimau juga meliuk-liuk lentur mengelak sabetan-sabetan cakar maut Annabeth. Keduanya sama-sama luwes, keduanya sama-sama mematikan, dan nampaknya memiliki kemampuan yang setara.

Kini, ada lebih banyak shape shifter yang datang, dan juga beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang kuduga adalah kawanan werewolves. Bala bantuan vampire pun mulai membanjiri pelataran. Tapi seperti kami, merekapun seolah terpaku menyaksikan kecantikan yang mematikan dari Annabeth dan Hyora.

"Astaga…" desahku pelan. Ternyata, dibalik keceriaan dan sikap kekanak-kanakan Annabeth, dia memang sangat hebat. Sangat pantas menjadi adik Andrew.

Omong-omong soal Andrew…

Aku celingukan mencari sosok pria pengisi hatiku itu. Namun, sejauh yang kulihat tidak ada yang kukenal di sini, kecuali..

Gladys berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku, sangat kebetulan berada di depan Janet yang terlalu terpaku untuk bisa bergerak.

"Gladys.." bisikku pelan berusaha agar tidak ada seorangpun, terutama Janet yang mendengar bisikanku

Gladys terlonjak "Ash.. Ashley?"

"Kau.." aku ragu-ragu sejenak "Tahu dimana Andrew berada?"

Aku takkan heran kalau ia menggeleng kebingungan karena memang pertanyaanku agak tiba-tiba dan aneh. Tapi, Gladys malah mengangguk kecil

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, "Di mana ia? Katakan padaku" aku harus menahan dorongan untuk mengguncang gadis vampire itu keras-keras. Jadi, Gladys tahu dimana dia? Bagus sekali!

Gladys nampak bingung melihatku, namun ia toh memberitahuku juga "tuan Andrew dan tuan Casey ada di ujung lapangan sana itu. Ia yang menyuruhku segera kemari untuk membantu nona Annabeth" jelasnya sambil menunjuk arah Utara, yang penuh dengan shape-shifter.

Aku mendesah "Trims Gladys" dan mengendap-endap menjauhi pertempuran tunggal Annabeth dengan Hyora.

Aku tahu aku harus pergi ke tempat Andrew. Tapi, Utara penuh dengan sosok-sosok harimau raksasa yang siap menyerang. Bagaimana aku bisa melewati mereka? mereka pasti akan menyerangku, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka semua,

Kecuali…

aku tahu kalau tempat yang ditunjuk Gladys itu dekat dengan bangunan sekolah, dan antara bangunan sekolah serta gedung asrama memiliki lorong penghubung, dan gedung asrama hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangku. aku juga tahu kalau para shape-shifter itu sudah menyerang gedung sekolah. Tapi, aku sudah hafal seluruh jalan rahasia dalam gedung itu. Para harimau raksasa itu pasti takkan menyerang lorong ventilasi yang sempit dan gelap kan?

"Oke" aku mendesah sambil menatap deretan kamar-kamar di hadapanku. Sekali lagi, kupastikan kalau Riptide masih aman di sakuku sebelum memantapkan hati memasuki gedung asrama yang terlihat familier. "Here we go, Ashley"

Ok, semua….

Akhirnya chapter 8 ini publish juga fyuhh #Lap keringet :P#

Buat chapter 9, kayaknya bakal lama nih, soalnya lagi panen ulangan, mana 2 minggu lagi US. #Derita anak sekolah nih

Oya, itu chara Hyora adalah request dari Aalea Ciputt (Bener kan nulisnya? #Plakkk) yang kemaren berhasil jawab tebakanku hehehe, selamat ya, omong-omong, kamu ga ngasih ciri-cirinya, jadi aku buat gini gpp kan? Ntar klo keberatan, kasih aku ciri-cirinya nd bakal kuubah.

Dan, ada yang mau request nama buat jadi kakak cowoknya Hyora? Kehabisan stok nama nih hehe #Huuuuuuuu…..

Okay, akhir kata #Halah, sok resmi hehehe.

RnR please…..


End file.
